midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Riders On The Storm
Riders On The Storm is the ninth and penultimate episode of the first season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the ninth episode of the series overall. Synopsis SECRETS FROM FIJI'S PAST RESURFACE AS A DEMONIC PRESENCE TAKES HOLD OF MIDNIGHT — An apocalyptic sandstorm engulfs Midnight concealing wraith-like demonic spirits heralding the arrival of a demon from Hell. Fiji knows this demon wants her and Bobo vows to protect her, while wondering why the demon has targeted Fiji and no one else. Manfred, Joe and the Rev dig for answers from the past, but when the storm gets too dangerous, Manfred leads the Midnighters to an unlikely hiding spot outside of town. Olivia confronts Lem about their relationship, and Creek helps Manfred when he needs it most.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.09 - Riders on the Storm - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Recurring Cast *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (voice only) Guest Starring *Bellina Logan -as- Mildred *Ryan McCartan -as- Jeremy/Wraith-Jeremy Co-Starring *David Midthunder -as- Catori Production Crew *'Director:' **Greg Beeman *'Writer:' **Al Septien **Turi Meyer *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Supervising Producer:' **Brynn Malone *'Co-Executive Producers:' **Turi Meyer **Al Septien **Liz Sagal **Mark H. Kruger **Bill Johnson **David Solomon *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good **Brendan Finnigan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Riders on the Storm 109-01-Joe-Rev-Manfred.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-02-Joe-Rev-Manfred.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-03-Rev-Manfred-Joe.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-04-Bobo-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-05-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-06-Wraith.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-07-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-08-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-09-Bobo-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-10-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-11-Manfred-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-12-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-13-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-14-Fiji-Manfred.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-15-Creek-Manfred.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-16-Creek-Manfred.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-17-Olivia~Lemuel.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-18-Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-19-Rev.-Sheehan.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-20-Olivia-Bobo-Rev.-Sheehan.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-21~Fiji.jpg Riders on the Storm 109-22-Manfred-Fiji.jpg |-|BTS= Riders On The Storm script.jpg BTS 1x09 Al Septien and Turi Meyer.jpg BTS Karen Kuehn photography Al Septien and Turi Meyer.jpg BTS Midnight, Texas 5 miles away.jpg BTS Al Septien and Turi Meyer 1x09 on set.jpg BTS 1x09 Arielle Kebbel and Al Septien.jpg BTS Riders On The Storm Joe, Olivia and Lemuel.jpg BTS Riders On The Storm Lemuel and Olivia.jpg BTS Riders On The Storm Lemuel and Olivia 2.jpg BTS Riders On The Storm Mr. Snuggly.jpg BTS Riders On The Storm Olivia and Bobo.jpg BTS_1x09_Riders_On_The_Storm_Parisa_Fitz-Henley_and_Bellina_Logan_(1).jpg BTS_1x09_Riders_On_The_Storm_Parisa_Fitz-Henley_and_Bellina_Logan_(2).jpg BTS_1x09_Riders_On_The_Storm_heart.png BTS 1x09 Riders On The Storm Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg BTS 1x09 Riders On The Storm François Arnaud and Sarah Ramos.jpg BTS 1x09 Riders On The Storm Dylan Bruce.jpg BTS 1x09 Riders On The Storm Bellina Logan, Ryan McCartan, and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg 1-23-18 BTS Kevin Kirkpatrick Instagram.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 109-001-Fiji.png MTX 109-002-Fiji.png MTX 109-003-Wraith.png MTX 109-004-Joe~Manfred.png MTX 109-005-Joe.png MTX 109-006-Manfred.png MTX 109-007-Fiji.png MTX 109-008-Lemuel-Fiji.png MTX 109-009-Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 109-010-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 109-011-Bobo-Manfred.png MTX 109-012-Fiji.png MTX 109-013-Bobo-Joe-Manfred-Lemuel.png MTX 109-014-Manfred-Lemuel.png MTX 109-015-Bobo-Joe.png MTX 109-016-Creek-Fiji.png MTX 109-017-Creek.png MTX 109-018-Fiji.png MTX 109-019-Jeremy.png MTX 109-020~Fiji-Mildred-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 109-021-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 109-022-Mildred-Mr. Snuggly-Fiji.png MTX 109-023-Fiji.png MTX 109-024-Mildred.png MTX 109-025-Fiji-Mildred.png MTX 109-026-Fiji.png MTX 109-027-Mildred.png MTX 109-028-Gypsy Curse.png MTX 109-029-Joe.png MTX 109-030-Manfred.png MTX 109-031-Joe-Manfred.png MTX 109-032-Sandstorm.png MTX 109-033-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 109-034-Manfred.png MTX 109-035-Creek.png MTX 109-036~Rev. Sheehan~Manfred~Joe.png MTX 109-037~Joe-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred.png MTX 109-038-Creek.png MTX 109-039-Wraith.png MTX 109-040-Creek.png MTX 109-041-Creek.png MTX 109-042-Olivia.png MTX 109-043-Bobo.png MTX 109-044-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 109-045-Fiji.png MTX 109-046-Bobo.png MTX 109-047-Fiji.png MTX 109-048-Witchcraft Dark Magic.png MTX 109-049-Mildred.png MTX 109-050-Fiji-Mildred.png MTX 109-051-Fiji-Mildred.png MTX 109-052-Fiji-Mildred.png MTX 109-053-Jeremy.png MTX 109-054-Fiji-Mildred.png MTX 109-055-Fiji-Mildred.png MTX 109-056-Fiji.png MTX 109-057-Wraith.png MTX 109-058-Bobo.png MTX 109-059~Joe-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred.png MTX 109-060-Joe-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred.png MTX 109-061-Wraiths-Manfred-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 109-062-Wraith~Manfred.png MTX 109-063~Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 109-064~Fiji~Bobo-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred~Joe.png MTX 109-065-Olivia.png MTX 109-066-Manfred.png MTX 109-067-Joe.png MTX 109-068-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 109-069-Creek.png MTX 109-070-Fiji.png MTX 109-071-Jeremy.png MTX 109-072~Jeremy-Fiji.png MTX 109-073-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 109-074-Lemuel.png MTX 109-075-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 109-076-Manfred.png MTX 109-077-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 109-078-Creek.png MTX 109-079-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 109-080-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 109-081-Fiji.png MTX 109-082-Bobo.png MTX 109-083-Jeremy-Fiji.png MTX 109-084-Jeremy-Fiji.png MTX 109-085-Mildred.png MTX 109-086-Mildred.png MTX 109-087-Fiji.png MTX 109-088-Manfred.png MTX 109-089-Creek.png MTX 109-090-Wraith.png MTX 109-091-Fiji.png MTX 109-092~Bobo-Manfred-Fiji-Creek-Olivia.png MTX 109-093-Bobo.png MTX 109-094-Creek-Olivia.png MTX 109-095-Fiji.png MTX 109-096-Fiji-Jeremy.png MTX 109-097-Jeremy.png MTX 109-098-Jeremy~Fiji.png MTX 109-099~Jeremy-Fiji.png MTX 109-100-Mildred-Fiji.png MTX 109-101-Mildred~Fiji.png MTX 109-102-Lemuel.png MTX 109-103~Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 109-104-Creek.png MTX 109-105-Manfred.png MTX 109-106-Grimoires.png MTX 109-107-Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 109-108-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 109-109-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 109-110-Fiji-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 109-111-Fiji~Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 109-112-Fiji.png MTX 109-113-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 109-114-Manfred.png MTX 109-115-Fiji.png MTX 109-116-Bobo-Joe-Olivia-Manfred-Rev. Sheehan~Fiji-Creek-Lemuel.png MTX 109-117-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 109-118-Manfred.png MTX 109-119-Catori.png MTX 109-120~Catori-Manfred.png MTX 109-121-Fiji.png MTX 109-122-Wraith.png MTX 109-123-Fiji~Jeremy.png MTX 109-124-Wraith-Jeremy.png MTX 109-125-Bobo-Olivia-Joe.png MTX 109-126-Manfred.png MTX 109-127-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 109-128-Rev. Sheehan-Creek-Manfred-Bobo-Olivia-Joe.png MTX 109-129-Rev. Sheehan-Bobo-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 109-130-Wraith-Jeremy.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas Riders On The Storm (NBC) The Demon Rises CLIP Midnight, Texas Riders On The Storm (NBC) CLIP 1 Midnight, Texas Riders On The Storm (NBC) CLIP 2 Midnight, Texas Riders On The Storm (NBC) CLIP 3 Midnight, Texas - The Apocalypse Is Here (Promo) Midnight, Texas - The Price of Black Magic (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One